


Together Tonight

by okemmelie



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Tim decides that they should dance together in his kitchen. Sasha is not opposed
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Together Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many feelings about them, so when the timsasha server said dancing in the kitchen…….. i listened

They’re standing in his kitchen and waiting for their garlic bread to finish heating up. Since it’s his kitchen, it means that Tim gets to control the music and sure, usually he’d let her do it, but he’s a little tipsy and he’s just sat through Jon rambling on and on about emulsifiers of all things for what felt like hours, and he needs some “shitty eighty music”, as Sasha calls it, to clear his mind.

“It’s not shitty,” he insists and she laughs. She just laughs and he can feel his knees getting weaker. It’s entirely unfair and yet he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Whitney Houston pays them a visit and Tim realises that he  _ does  _ want to dance with somebody. Not just anybody. He wants to dance with Sasha. Maybe it’s because he’s a little drunk and she is too, maybe it’s because she looks entirely too beautiful just standing there and he can’t stop himself from wanting to, but either way she earns it (it being the point at her when Tim sings along to the chorus).

It earns him yet another laugh. “Tim, we’ve been over this. You’re not–”

“I’m not the love interest. I know,” he cuts her off because it somehow feels better to be the one saying it than it does to hear it. But just because he knows doesn’t mean he wants to hear it, so he slips an arm around her waist and puts his free hand into hers.

She lets him. She also doesn’t protest when he starts swaying; in fact, she starts swaying with him. She even entertains him when he insists on spinning her around.

Careless Whisper is up next and well, since Sasha doesn’t make an effort to step away, Tim seizes the chance to pull her slightly closer. She puts her head on his shoulder and he has to stop himself from kissing her hair. He ends up whisper-singing along and when she looks up at him towards the end of the song, he can see that she’s smiling.

Before the song comes to an end, Tim decides that he can totally dip her. Has he ever tried to dip someone before? Irrelevant. And it’s not a total disaster, because even though they stumble a little bit, neither of them fall. In fact, Sasha clings to him a little and she giggles and Tim considers all of that a roaring success.

Tim very seriously sings to Sasha that she was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when he met her and the smile on her face just grows bigger as they start dancing again. Sure, they’re not nearly as close this time, but they’re dancing and smiling and that’s all that matters.

Then Sasha reiterates that she was, in fact, working as a waitress in a cocktail bar and Tim playfully scrunches his nose at her because he just can’t believe she’d call eighty songs shitty, then know the lyrics.

But before he knows it, they’ve reached the chorus and it’s not really necessary (nor is it nice to his neighbors), but they’re basically yelling the lyrics into each others’ faces while they dance in the kitchen. It’s nowhere near what Tim imagined he’d be doing on Martin’s birthday, but boy is he not complaining.

“See, that was fun, wasn’t it?” Tim wiggles his eyebrow at her as he takes the garlic bread out of the oven. They divide it in half and eat it over the counter with a bottle of champagne that Tim’s technically been saving for a special occasion, but if it’ll keep Sasha in his apartment for a moment longer, it’s special enough.

She manages to steal his phone while he opens the champagne and despite him calling her rude and her tricks unfair, she changes the music. It’s something jazzy and while it does sound nice, Tim can’t quite place it.

When they finish the bread, Sasha’s the one who pulls Tim in for a dance and Tim quickly decides that he’s nowhere near sober enough to know what that means for them, so he decides to just enjoy it while he can.

Sasha sings along and Tim might not know the words, but he tries his best. His best is, in this particular case, not very good at all, but it does earn him an exasperated smile (which he appreciates) and a few moments of silence from Sasha as she processes (which he doesn’t appreciate anywhere near as much).

He watches as exasperated turns into mischievous and that stops him from singing along. He raises a brow at her and is just about to ask what she’s up to when–

She dips him.

She’s way better at it than he was as none of them even come close to tripping, but that doesn’t stop both of them from giggling when he comes back up.

It doesn’t stop him from placing his hands on the side of her head and pulling her in for a kiss.

It doesn’t stop her from kissing him back.

It doesn’t stop them from being happy.

Together.

Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! i think about these two a lot and klsdjfsd. come scream abt tma with me on tumblr @helenmcwife


End file.
